Vegetarian
by Hain degistirildi
Summary: The day Lucy becomes a vegetarian and Susan isn't too fond of the idea. All hades breaks loose when her brothers get involved.


**A/N The day Lucy became a vegetarian. I have been planning to write this for a while so here it us. I apologize if my humor is off because it appears I have been lacking it for the past few weeks! I hope you enjoy! NARNIA NOT MINE.**

**Review?**

"Come on Lu, why won't you eat it? Pork used to be one of your favorite foods and now you won't even touch it." Susan gently prodded

"No, I won't do it!" Lucy said sticking her nose up. Another coughing noise came from behind them. One of the guards was trying to stifle a laugh. This argument had been going on all evening with no sign of letting up.

"Will you at least explain why you refuse to eat it?"

"Do you know how many animals we kill just for our tummies? What if they had families? There are so many other things we could eat but we insist on killing them! We should be called murders." Lucy wailed.

"I can assure you Lu, that these were all dumb beasts. These animals were raised just for us to eat. Now will you eat it?"

"No." Lucy huffed. Peter and Edmund made to move, seeing as this was going to be a long night.

"Sit down." Susan hissed, "No one will leave this table until Lucy clears her plate. You need a proper diet and the only way to get that is to eat meat."

The boys fell back into their seats and gave each other a meaningful stare. This had to stop now. While Susan continued to scold Lucy, Edmund gave Peter a few flicks with his eyes and a head nod. Peter nodded in return and without hesitation knocked over his wine goblet onto Susan's lap.

"Oh Lion's Mane! Sorry Su, I didn't mean to, I'm such a clutz!" Peter rambled on. Edmund quickly grabbed his spoon and scooped up the mashed potatoes that Lucy had deemed infected from touching the meat, and chucked them as hard as he could at the other side of the wall. The clump landed soundly through an open window. He repeated this process with bits of meat and other food too. One time was not so fortunate though as he aimed slightly too high. A clump of mashed potatoes was stuck on the window. Edmund's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide. He quickly recovered though as he spotted a large centaur trying to conceal his laughter. Edmund motioned for the centaur to move in front of the window and so he did. Crisis one was averted.

Susan finally "calmed" Peter down so she turned her attention back to Lucy and her plate.

"See Lucy, you already ate some of it. It really isn't that bad! Go on, eat the rest." Susan coaxed.

Lucy began to play along, "But Susan, I'm full, I already ate so much of it. Do I have to?"

"Yes." Susan nearly twitched. Edmund then kicked Peter slightly under the table. He raised his eyebrows with an almost pleading look. The elder of the two rolled his eyes like he was about to do something unpleasant. He Glared at Edmund with a look that could only mean, you owe me. The guards straightened up preparing to see what was about to happen next as they caught the private exchange. Edmund quickly snapped twice behind his chair, the common call for a hound. At the exact moment the hound entered Peter began to choke on a piece of meat. Susan screamed and the hound started to race to his King until Edmund commanded him to stop. Needless to say the good hound was confused but obeyed anyways.

Lucy and Edmund were talking in loud panicked voices about what they should do. Meanwhile, Lucy tossed more of her dinner into her napkin on her lap, rolled it up, and passed it to Edmund. He then proceeded to tie it in not and handed it to the hound behind him. The hound trotted off somewhere , still not entirely sure what was going on but dropped the bag of food in a dark corner just outside of the royal's dining room. He trotted back in like nothing happened only to find King Edmund's and King Peter's napkin containing small amounts of food. Obediently he carried them off once more, but lined them against the wall, for he had nowhere else to put them.

When he returned again everyone was sitting down and acting like nothing happened. Susan looked flustered and Queen Lucy had her fork in her mouth.

"Lucy, you ate everything?" Susan asked, slightly out of breath.

"Yes, everything." Lucy replied.

"Then I declare we all go to bed!" Susan nearly shouted. Everyone in the room sighed with relief as they watched Queen Susan exit the dining room.

The remaining siblings enjoyed their victory and praised each other for their acting and quick thinking. Suddenly a scream was heard throughout the castle.

"Peter, Edmund, Lucy! Why did I step in a napkin full mashed potatoes and pork?" She yelled.

"Run?" Peter asked.

"No, sprint!" Lucy cried as they rushed out their doors.


End file.
